Finding Hope
by Mystical Shadows
Summary: Kagome is a girl who thinks she's lost everything, until she meets Inuyasha(Human). Set in the Modern era.


**Hope you enjoy!**

**Finding hope**

It was a cold night, a night shrouded by darkness- the night of the new moon, yet the small neighborhood sat quietly in the dark-undisturbed, or seemingly undisturbed, completely oblivious to horror taking-place within one of the houses-until…

A horrid scream rang through the neighborhood, alerting many of its residences…

A young girl about the age of 7 could be seen crouched inside a small bedroom closet cradling an infant in her trembling arms as she watched the horrible scene before her.

She barely suppressed her scream as her father was mercilessly ran through with a knife, and watched helplessly as the hooded murderer turned his evil glare toward her mother, who let out a gut-retching scream before she to fell lifelessly beside her husband.

Then the black-clothed figure turned toward her smiling sinisterly his blood-shot eyes locked with hers, she screamed as he started to approach her, but just as he reached the closet door, a loud siren started wailing outside the house-giving her another glare he quickly jumped out the window from whence he came.

The moment she thought she was safe; she flung the closet door open and rushed to her parent's side, the tears now leaking freely from her eyes, pasting her dark hair to her damp cheeks. She sat there crying until there was a loud banging on the door, and someone shouting on the other side.

When the police found her sitting in a large puddle of her parents blood-crying, it didn't take them long to figure out what had happened, especially when they found the bag of forgotten treasure laying near the open window. Quickly they retrieved her and her brother and sent them to a nearby orphanage…the St. Mary's orphanage.

The police sent dogs to track down the killer, but they quickly lost his scent-the killer had gotten away.

Weeks later she was still having nightmares about that fateful night, although she was still happy that her younger brother,Souta was still safe with her, which is until…

"I'm adopted?" she asked timidly, "Souta's coming to right?" she asked while cradling the sleeping infant.

The two nuns exchanged glances, unsure of what to say "sweetheart, he's been adopted into another home."

"NO!" she screamed, hugging her brother tighter "he can't be! You can't do that! M-mommy and d-daddy won't let you!" she cried "you can't…"

Well they had and she was now living with her foster parents, although despite all their attemptsKagome still wouldn't accept them as her new parents-she just couldn't accept the fact that her real parents were gone forever.

Her past had scarred her deeply, and no matter how hard they tried no one would be able to understand her.

For 8 years she'd avoided her new family still refusing to accept anyone as her 'new parents,' she knew they were loving people, but just couldn't bare the fact that her real family was taken from her at the young age of 7. She was still in a state of shock, and wouldn't let herself get attached to anyone fearing they too will be taken from her.

She now attended a decent high-school and she had fairly good marks, although she was still very depressed, and she never talked to anyone, but despite all that she now lived a fairly average life- hardly anyone know about the incident that happened 8 years ago.

She still longed to see her younger brother who she hasn't seen or been able to contact since they were separated-he would be 8⅓ years old today.

No one would be able to understand her, until…

"Class we have a new student" the English teacher, Mr. Taka announced as a boy wearing all black walked in. "would you like to tell the class about yourself?"

"My name's Inuyasha" was all he said before giving the teacher a dry look.

"…okay, you can sit beside Kagome" he said, pointing to the seat beside Kagome.

The moment he had walked into the room she somehow felt she'd met him before but how? She hadn't had a decent conversation with anyone four 8 years, it must have been her imagination.

"…okay, you can sit beside Kagome" Mr. Taka said pointing to the empty chair next to her.

She froze, that feeling had returned, where had she seen him from? She felt even more nervous when he gave her a rather…conceded smile, before taking his seat.

"Hi" he said, completely oblivious to her nervousness.

"H-hello" she replied politely, her stomach was now tying itself in knots.

Apparently he was in all the same classes as her, although he didn't seem to give it much thought; it was tearing her nervous mind to pieces.

Even worst he was once again assigned to the desk beside hers, in fact he was assigned to sit beside her in nearly all her classes. School was beginning to turn into a living nightmare for her.

By the end of the day she had decided to confront him, or else she'd be a nervous wreck by the end of the week.

As the school-bell rang signaling that school was now over, she quickly pursued Inuyasha, "now or never." She thought to herself before calling his name.

"Inuyasha!" someone called from behind him, he turned to seeKagome running toward him, with a slightly determined look in her eyes.

"Yeah? What is it?" he asked casually.

"H-have we met before?" she said a bit weakly but going straight to the point.

He looked at her blankly, "I doubt it" he said carelessly, "why'd you asked?"

"I-it's nothing. But for some reason I feel like we've met before" she said as a light blush spread across her cheeks, she turned her eyes to the floor, "T-this is so embarrassing, I'm sorry to have bothered you" she said hastily before rushing off.

The following days, school had gone on as normal, she was now avoiding Inuyasha-which was pretty hard, considering he sat right next to her, but other than that, her life was normal.

"Why do you always sit alone during lunch?" the voice had her whirling in her seat.

"Huh?" she looked at him stupidly.

"I said 'why do you always sit alone during lunch?'" he repeated as if talking to a small child.

She shrugged, "gives me time to read, I guess…" she said, showing him the book she was reading.

"Is that all you ever do? Don't you have friends?"

"Yes, and no, don't you have better things to do other than annoy me?" she replied bluntly

"No" he said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kagomesighed; this was going to be a long lunch period…

"So what are you reading?" he asked casually, while he tediously tapped a pen on the table they were sitting at.

"None of you business." She replied her eyes still glued to the book.

Inuyashashrugged he didn't quite care either; he was just trying to strike up a conversation with her-he'd heard about her past from one of the gossipy, giggly girls he met earlier.

The pen was really starting to irritate her, but she didn't let it show as she kept her expression schooled.

She gazed at the clock pleadingly "Ten more minutes, ten..." She thought as she started to count the seconds. Yeah, she was definitely going insane.

When he started to rap his nails wearily on the table, she felt like throttling him, "Would you please c-" she was cut off by the bell-signaling lunch was over.

Sighing happily she grabbed her stuff and trotted out of the lunchroom, but was unpleasantly surprised to findInuyasha following her.

"Why are you following me?" she demanded harshly.

"I'm not, we have the same class remember?" he was really starting to enjoy this…

Kagomeignored him as she continued walking down the hall; her stomach was beginning to churn again.

"Art is everywhere, the beauty the-" Ms. Banta, the art teacher droned on.

Kagomehad drifted off half an hour ago, and was now staring into space, completely oblivious to the world around her.

"Kagome! Are you paying attention?" Ms. Banta barked.

"Y-yes, ma'am!"Kagome stammered her had face turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Really? What did I just say?"

"I-uh-err-I-I don't know…" she said quietly, while trying to ignoring Inuyasha's hearty laughter.

After class had ended, she quickly scampered out of the room; she'd never been so embarrassed in her life!

Sighing miserably to herself, she hurried to her next class, Geography.

During the entire classKagome struggled to pay attention, her mind kept drifting off and she couldn't seem to keep her eyes open.

When the school-day finally endedKagome sighed "I haven't been to the library for days…" having made up her mind, she gathered her textbooks, on dragged herself out of the school-oblivious to the dark figure watching her every move.

"I think I'll cut through the alley" she thought blissfully.

Behind her the dark figure smiled.

Halfway through the alley, she heard steady footsteps behind her and instantly whirled around "Inuya-" freezing instantly when she saw him, she immediately paled, and she swallowed as a large lump formed in her throat.

It was the killer.

He was wearing the same clothing as the night her parents were killed.

Kagomelooked on in shock as a wave of fear and panic washed over her; "h-how..?" she managed.

"For eight years, I've been searching and now I've found you." He spit out bitterly.

SuddenlyKagome felt weak, the forgotten pain from many years ago had returned, hitting her full-force, her knees buckled and she fell limply to the ground sobbing, as she released all her anguish in shrill blood-curdling scream.

The killer smiled wickedly-that was just the reaction he hoped for, and his smile only grew as he stepped closer.

"Eight years…" his smile turned into a nasty scowl.

Inuyashawas just walking home past the alley when a sudden scream echoed through the narrow passage, making him jump.

"That sounds like Kagome!" he yelled before dashing into the alley.

Kagomescreamed as he kicked her in the stomach-hard, darkness started to consume her vision and she was defenseless against his brutal attacks. She looked up blearily at the dark figure hovering above her, she was doomed.

A sudden shout snapped her out of her dark thoughts.

"Kagome! I heard…?" he immediately stopped when he saw the horrible scene before him, a flood of emotions washed over him, fear, panic, anger, worry and hatred.

Kagomelooked at him despairingly, "R-r-un!" she shouted, though her voice was cracked and dry.

He stared at her disbelievingly, she had many cuts and bruises all over her and she was covered in her own blood. Who could do such a horrible thing?

The murderer slowly turned his glare on Inuyasha. "Leave boy or I'll take your life as well."

Inuyashaignored his threats; his eyes were trained on the battered girl lying on the ground. "What did you do to her?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

The killer looked amused, "Vengeance," he smirked "now leave."

That made Inuyasha's blood boil, "How could you be so evil?" he screamed, as he flung himself at the murderer.

The killer laughed, pulling a knife that was hidden in his coat. "What do you plan to do?" he laughed cruelly.

His heart jumped into his throat, what _could_ he do? He looked around frantically and spottedKagome staring at him pleadingly, at this point adrenalin and panic had kicked in.

"I-I won't let you hurt her!" he shouted, jumping at the knife.

Kagomestared groggily at the two men wrestling on the floor. "W-what is he doing?" she thought. "I-I told you t-to r-run!" she screamed past the lump in her throat.

"You have to get out of here!" he yelled back from his awkward position, somehow he'd managed to pin down the killer.

"I-I can't!" she shrieked.

Inuyashasighed; maybe if he was fast enough he could carry her out of the alley before the murderer got up? That'll never work…but didn't stop him from trying.

He took a deep breath quickly got up and ran toward Kagome, grabbed her and half-carried-half dragged her toward the alley-exit.

To slow, the killer had already gotten up and was blocking the exit.

They were trapped.


End file.
